songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 102
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 55 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Kodaline "Brother" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Jerusalem 101 Dublin 103► }} Universong 102 was the one hundred second edition of the Universong Contest, being also the second Ukrainian production of this contest. It was held in Kiev, Ukraine for the second time since USC 71, from 28 August to 16 September 2017, and was possible thanks to the winning of the band The Hardkiss, with the song "Antarktyda" on the previous edition held in Jerusalem, Israel. In this edition, 55 countries competed, without any debuting country, but with the returns of Albania, Denmark, Iceland and Ireland. Precisely, the latter, one of the main favourites for the winning, was eventually declared the winner overall, thanks to the song "Brother" by the band Kodaline. The song took 252 points, becoming the sixth highest score for a winning entry in the Universong Contest, after the records of Loïc Nottet (Luxembourg - USC 93), Ofra Haza (Israel - USC 100), Kamaliya (Ukraine - USC 70), Alvaro Soler (Spain - USC 89) and Lisa Lois (The Netherlands - USC 54). It also collected five sets of twelve points (from England, Cyprus, Bulgaria, France and Luxembourg), becoming this the third time Ireland wins the contest overall, the first since USC 83, as well as the record of points as a country level for Ireland, surpassing the record imposed by Ryan Dolan in USC 64. The second place was for Colombia. The South American country took its best position since its winning in USC 18 with the song "Devuélveme el corazón" by Sebastián Yatra, one of the main favourites of this edition. Colombia got 224 points, 28 points less than Ireland, and a total of five sets of 12 points, as Ireland. The maximum points came from Canada, Chile, Wales, Italy and Vatican City. Also, it won the second semifinal, as well as setting a new record of points for Colombia, as well as becoming the most voted South American entry ever - thus surpassing the achievements of both Christian Daniel (Puerto Rico - USC 81) and Aldrey (Venezuela - USC 94), who until the last edition, got the record with 181 points. For the second time in a row, the third place was got by Belgium. This time, Loïc Nottet - who was struggling to become the sixth Universong Contest double champion, in order to become the first time an artist would win for two different countries - not only got that important position for the second consecutive edition, but also improving the record imposed the previous edition by Mustii. The song "Mudblood" collected a total of 185 points, with four sets of twelve points - from Australia, Philippines, FYR Macedonia and South Korea, and preventing Canada to take the third place in the last voting, thanks to 10 points from the jury in Guatemala. The top 10 was completed by the entries from Canada, Iceland, Moldova, Wales, Hungary, hosts Ukraine and Poland. It's important to remark that Brazil made history by sending the first ever drag queen by a South American country: Pabllo Vittar, who, together with Major Lazer and Anitta, defended the entry "Sua cara", eventually getting the 24th place. About the city Kiev (/ˈkiːɛf, -ɛv/)7 or Kyiv (Ukrainian: Київ, Kyjiv ˈkɪjiu̯ ( listen); Old East Slavic: Кыѥвъ, Kyjev; Russian: Киев, Kijev ˈkʲiɪf) is the capital and largest city of Ukraine, located in the north central part of the country on the Dnieper River. The population in July 2015 was 2,887,9741 (though higher estimated numbers have been cited in the press),8 making Kiev the 7th most populous city in Europe.9 Kiev is an important industrial, scientific, educational, and cultural centre of Eastern Europe. It is home to many high-tech industries, higher education institutions and world-famous historical landmarks. The city has an extensive infrastructure and highly developed system of public transport, including the Kiev Metro. The city's name is said to derive from the name of Kyi, one of its four legendary founders (see Name, below). During its history, Kiev, one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe, passed through several stages of great prominence and relative obscurity. The city probably existed as a commercial centre as early as the 5th century. A Slavic settlement on the great trade route between Scandinavia and Constantinople, Kiev was a tributary of the Khazars,10 until seized by the Varangians (Vikings) in the mid-9th century. Under Varangian rule, the city became a capital of the Kievan Rus', the first East Slavic state. Completely destroyed during the Mongol invasion in 1240, the city lost most of its influence for the centuries to come. It was a provincial capital of marginal importance in the outskirts of the territories controlled by its powerful neighbours; first the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, followed by Poland and Russia.11 The city prospered again during the Russian Empire's Industrial Revolution in the late 19th century. In 1917, after the Ukrainian National Republic declared independence from the Russian Empire, Kiev became its capital. From 1919 Kiev was an important center of the Armed Forces of South Russia and was controlled by the White Army. From 1921 onwards Kiev was a city of the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, which was proclaimed by the Red Army, and, from 1934, Kiev was its capital. During World War II, the city again suffered significant damage, but quickly recovered in the post-war years, remaining the third largest city of the Soviet Union. Following the collapse of the Soviet Union and Ukrainian independence in 1991, Kiev remained the capital of Ukraine and experienced a steady migration influx of ethnic Ukrainians from other regions of the country.12 During the country's transformation to a market economy and electoral democracy, Kiev has continued to be Ukraine's largest and richest city. Kiev's armament-dependent industrial output fell after the Soviet collapse, adversely affecting science and technology. But new sectors of the economy such as services and finance facilitated Kiev's growth in salaries and investment, as well as providing continuous funding for the development of housing and urban infrastructure. Kiev emerged as the most pro-Western region of Ukraine where partiesadvocating tighter integration with the European Union dominate during elections. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Finalists/Non-Finalists Votes Returning artists Special awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest